


Don't Negotiate

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From request via Tumblr: Sam and the reader get caught by demons, and Sam is tormented as he watches the reader getting tortured in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Negotiate

Your POV

An old church stood on the outskirts of civilization, almost forgotten to time with ivy clinging up the walls and stones discolored from the sun and lack of upkeep. The trees twisted up towards the sky, their burnt orange leaves barely hanging on in the Autumnal weather. You pulled your jacket around you tightly against the bitter wind that felt like daggers against any visible skin. You looked at your companion on this trip. Aside from his long brunette hair blowing about in the wind, he appeared impervious to the cold. 

“How are you not freezing Sam?” You said as you tried to keep your teeth from chattering. He smiled at you before shrugging off his own jacket and placing it gently over your shoulders. You felt a blush creep across your cheeks at his gesture. 

“It isn’t that bad. Come on. Let’s go inside and get what we came for and then head back before you turn into a human Popsicle.” He winked at you before striding towards the large oak doors, pulling one of them open. He stood there for a moment before turning his attention towards you, his brow furrowed. 

“Y/N. You coming or not?” With his free hand he signaled for you to go inside. You nodded shyly and made your way past him and into the church. 

Although it looked like almost any normal church with pews lined up and a podium at the front, it certainly wasn’t maintained as nicely as most. A thick layer of dust covered everything and each step a plume of dust would fly up into your face, causing you to cough and sneeze. 

“Ugh, this place is going to do wonders for my lungs Sam.” 

“I’ve been in worse.” He shrugged, stepping in front of you protectively as he surveyed the area. 

“So, where do you think this book is hidden?” You asked.

“The men of letters said it was buried underneath the podium so it shouldn’t be that hard to get to.” 

Once you both had made it to the front the two of you crouched down and began searching for any lose boards or signs that indicated something may be hidden there. You clung to his jacket as you perched next to Sam, allowing yourself to stare a little longer than you should have at him while he focused on the task at hand. Your eyes scanned up his back, down his broad shoulders and rested onto his face half shielded by his hair. Instinctively you reached out and brushed some of it behind his ear so it didn’t cover his vision. Sam titled his head slightly towards you. “Thanks. Sometimes all this hair gets in the way.” 

“You could pull it up if you wanted to.” 

“What? Like into a ponytail or a man bun? Do I look like a hipster?” You both chuckled at his comment, allowing yourselves to relax in that moment. Unfortunately, being off guard even that long the two of you hadn’t noticed the figures looming over you until you felt something sharp hit you in the head. The last thing you saw before passing out was Sam’s limp body getting tied up by two people in black.

Sam’s POV 

Sam’s head was pounding in his skull as he started to come to. He felt the ropes around his hands, waist and ankles which bound him to a chair. He tried to recall through his cloudy thoughts what had happened. Flashes of memories broke through his swirling mist of confusion until your face appeared to him. His heart started racing in his chest as his lifted his head up and began searching the area around him wildly to find you.

Horror filled his being as he caught sight of you tied down to another chair adjacent him, blood dripping down your hair, face and unto his jacket. You were unconscious from what he could gather, but with a head injury like that it didn’t surprise him and he hoped you wouldn’t wake up until he could get out of his binds and get you back to the car. 

As he began to fiddle with the restraints around his wrist he felt a tug at his hair. Letting out a small yelp he tried to pull his head away but he couldn’t get free. 

“You aren’t getting out of those restraints big boy. Not until we get some answers.” A female voice whispered against his ear. Sam flinched, turning his face away. 

“Let us go.” He said sternly. 

The woman let go of his hair, shoving his head downward as she moved in front of him. When Sam looked up his eyes saw only black. The familiar dark cesspool of a demons eyes. She smirked at him as she snapped her fingers and another demon appeared next to her. This one possessing a man. 

“We aren’t letting you go until you tell us where that warding book is. We know it is in the church and the king of Hell wants his hands on it.” 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know where it is.” 

The female demon glared at him before snapping her fingers. The male demon moved towards your limp body. He brandished a knife and swiftly sliced into your upper thigh. The pain was enough to force you awake screaming. Sam watched as the demon shoved his hand over your mouth. The terror in your eyes seared itself into his mind. They pleaded with you to help and in this moment he could do nothing but watch as the demon dug his dagger again into your body. 

“Stop it! Leave Y/N alone!” 

“Tell us and maybe we will let you both go. If not, we will keep slicing into her flesh until there is nothing but bits and pieces scattered everywhere.” 

Sam didn’t want demons to get their hands on anything they could use against people. But, seeing you being tortured, hearing your screams, it was too much to bare. He needed to think of a plan quickly where he could get the book, save you and kill these demons. 

“Sam! Don’t negotiate with these bastards!” You shrieked pulling Sam out of his thoughts. He looked over at you in time to see the male demon knock your chair over and your head crash into the hard floor, another agonizing scream escaping from you. He didn’t want to be a witness to this any longer. With tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he knew what he had to do. 

“The podium. Underneath the podium.” His words were filled with defeat. Yet, a book wasn’t worth you losing your life. Especially losing your life before he got a chance to tell you how he felt. 

“Good boy.” The female demon said, patting Sam on his head. “Too bad it is too late. Kill them both. I will be upstairs.” Sam cursed himself as she walked away. Again, your soothing voice pulled him out of his head. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” 

The words that fell from your lips were barely above a whisper, but Sam noticed it effected the demons all the same. The male demon slapped you across the face and Sam decided to finish your incantation. 

“Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinar!” As Sam finished he watched as the demons were expelled from their vessels, their bodies dropping to the ground. 

“Y/N. Hang in there! I just need to get free and I will get you out of here.” Sam said as he looked towards you. You nodded weakly at him. After a few minutes of struggling, he manged to get his hands free and untie the rest of his body. Once he was free he fell to the ground, creeping towards you, cupping your face in his hands. You smiled weakly at him and he returned with a smile of his own. 

“At least I’m not cold anymore.” You chuckled before a fit of coughs overtook you. 

“Now’s not the time for joking Y/N. I am going to untie you and we are getting the hell out of here.” 

Freeing you, Sam scooped you up into his arms and as he carried you out of the church you passed out in his embrace. 

Your POV

You didn’t know how long you had been out for, but you woke up to the feeling of warmth and the feeling of a body wrapped protectively around you. Taking in a deep breath you inhaled the familiar scent of Sam. He was gently caressing the side of your face and for a moment you debated whether or not to let him know you were awake. Deciding he needed the comfort of knowing you were okay, you allowed your eyes to flutter open. Looking up your eyes met his hazel ones.

“Hey.” You said, your voice still weak. He smiled as he continued rubbing your face with his fingertips. 

“Hey Y/N. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m alive thanks to you.” He shook his head. 

“You almost died because of me. If you hadn’t summoned up the strength to start chanting, I would have lost you. Y/N, I can’t lose you.” 

You wanted to ask why, but you knew. Sam didn’t have to say the words for you to know how he felt. All those little moments you captured in your mind like snapshots of the two of you. 

“You’ll never lose me Sam.” 

“Good. Now get some rest.” He placed a soft kiss on top of your head as you did what he asked, allowing yourself to drift back to sleep with thoughts of him filling your dreams.


End file.
